pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ryuupon/Patapon Adventures: Accidental Discovery of the Exotic-pons (Part I)
'Patapon Adventures: Accidental Discovery of the Exotic-pons (Part I)' After Hero and his fellow Patapons left to find "IT" in Earthend, the Patapon Princess suddenly got bored and wanted to do something that would benefit Hero and the others. "Pan Pakapon!" shouted the Princess. "Yes ma'am, is there something wrong?!" said Pan Pakapon with worry. "Gather 5 Patapons to scout this Karmen Land, I believe our ancestors left something here for us." said the Princess proudly. "Yes ma'am, I'll do that now!" said Pan Pakapon, dazzled by the sudden command. After a few minutes... "Here they are Princess, 2 Yumipons, 2 Yaripons and 1 Mahopon." said Pan Pakapon feeling accomplished. "Umm, what is Ton Kampon doing in the squad?" asked the Princess showing a bit of anger. "Oh! Him, he said that he feels that there's also something in for him in the adventure, that's all." said Pan Pakapon in worry again. "Well, okay then. DEPLOY!" shouted the Princess Without Hatapon the Patapon squad began to march with the sound of Pan's Trumpet creating a new, weird beat for them to follow. They ventured deep into Tink Ravine after surviving a stampede from wild Strong Horses and found themselves in a colorful but creepy forest and met a rickety Talking Sign. "Danger, danger don't go further-" said the Talking Sign before breaking in half. "Oh no." said the female Mahopon "Well, we need to go in, that's our orders." said Pan Pakapon nerviously. They went deep in the heart of the forest and found something they've never seen before. "What the #@$% is that?!" screamed the trash talking Yaripon. "No need for harsh language, Yaripon but what the #@$% is that?" asked Ton Kampon. "From all my battle experience with Hero, I think it's a Zaknel but smaller, way smaller!" said the elite Yumipon. "Hahaha, that bug can't hurt us!" yelled the rookie Yumipon. The annoyed mini-Zaknel began to use mini-worm wheel knocking the rookie Yumipon sky-high into the unknown forest. "Oh my, such high knock back abilities." said Mahopon, calmly preparing her Heaven Staff. "Kill it!" ordered Pan Pakapon. "Very well, *chanting*, Chain Lightning!" screamed the proffesional Mahopon zapping the worm to death dropping a unknown item called Zaknel's Dagger. "Let's march on, we'll find that Yumipon later." said Pan Pakapon. "I'm so hungry!" complain the other Yaripon. "I agree, we haven't ate anything since we entered Tink Ravine." said Mahopon. "I'll hunt." said Ton Kampon. "You can attack?" said the trash talking Yaripon. "Of course!" said Ton Kampon in a mad tone. After few hours of hunting odd-colored Kacheeks, Ton got a handful of odd meat. "Welcome back Ton, camp is ready." greeted Mahopon "Oh my Kami, look at that awesome-looking meat, gimme some!" said the other Yaripon. "Okay, okay." said Ton Kampon, annoyed. The Yaripon immediately ingested the meat and turned into a cap. "Poisonous." said Mahopon apathetically. "All my hard work, wasted." said Ton Kampon sobbing in a corner. Meanwhile in rookie Yumipon's situation "Oww, my head, stupid worm!" rookie Yumipon grumbled. And then he saw a weird plant-like material hidden in the grass. "Finally food!" said the rookie Yumipon and put out his Piercing Bow and began to shoot it. "Ouch, stop, dumb Patapon!" screamed the plant material. "Huh, oh, sorry who or whatever you are." said the rookie Yumipon. "Me, I'm Painappurupon, the famous lost hero!" said the Pineapple-shaped Patapon hero. "Paina-what and I didn't even ask your name." said rookie Yumipon. "I believe you're lost, am I right?" asked Painappurupon. "How did you know?" replied rookie Yumipon. "I"m AWESOME!" yelled Painappurupon. "Staying in this forest makes people crazy." mumbled rookie Yumipon to himself. "What?!" asked Painappurupon. "Oh nothing, can you help me find my friends?" pleaded rookie Yumipon with puppy-eyes. "Well, sure why not, I can't resist puppy-eyes." replied Painappurupon. Painappurupon and rookie Yumipon ventured in the forest to find the rookie's squad killing mini-Zaknels, colored Kacheeks and giant Pipats (which scared Painappurupon the most) on the way. And finally they found the squad. "Hey, it's the rookie and who's your handsome-looking friend." said Mahopon with a flirty voice. This made Painappurupon blush intensely making him a red pineapple. "Hey guys, I found the #@$%ing exit but there's a big problem literally, a huge, sleeping Kacheek blocks the way." said the trash talking Yaripon. "Stop saying #@$%!!!" said Ton Kampon angrily. "I could help!" volunteered Painappurupon. They get into attack formation. "Oh Almighty "IT", guide me in helping my newly-found good friends, triple my sourness to sting this abomination's eyes." prayed Painappurupon, bringing out his Dual-bow shooting 12 sour arrows plus increased speed from his odd-colored Shubabassa mask killing the ginormous Kacheek immediately. "My work is done, you can pass now, goodbye my friends." said Painappurupon in a weak voice before turning into a butterfly and leaving goodies like odd-colored Shubabassa mask, pineapples (lots of it), his Dual-bow and Painappurupon's memory. "Goodbye crazy Painappurupon." said rookie Yumipon finally getting his name right. ***The journey continues*** Category:Blog posts